Checker
by Grey Cho
Summary: Hitam dan putih, seperti pola catur. Meski berbeda, keduanya disatukan di atas papan pentas yang sama. Anjung kehidupan yang mengeliminasi perbedaan keduanya. [AU]


Sang pawana meyakini, tak pernah ada sederet kegelapan dari hati dasar manusia. Mereka dilahirkan dalam balut keapikan. Bila ada, segalanya perihal waktu belaka, hasil sumbangsih kekecewaan, dendam, dan kegagalan. Bongkahan rasa yang menghadirkan beragam warna di dalam jiwa manusia. Hati yang tergolek, akan digerus gulita. Mereka yang beriak, akan terseret ke muara, mendekati cahaya. Tak banyak yang beruntung. Hati manusia dengan segala celah dan kerapuhan lebih bicara, menginginkan sang empunya untung.

Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki

(I don't take any profit by publishing this fict)

AU/OoC

GinHijiGin

 **Checker**

Ini hal yang berbeda. Ketika manusia era kini berlomba-lomba mendapat mahkota diri, ingin dielu-elukan sebagai pembela kebenaran, sebagian memilih arah berlawanan. Siapa yang berkehendak? Mereka hanyalah orang-orang dikucilkan dan berimpian bisa memiliki kehidupan sepadan. Mereka membentuk regu, lamat-lamat membesar menjadi sebuah kota. Mereka menyerah pada kebaikan dan memilih berada di sisi kegelapan. Para renta akan mewariskan kebencian, mengajarkan bahwa kebaikan adalah musuh terbesar begitupun penganutnya. Orangtua akan berlomba menepikan anak-anak mereka dari kebajikan, membela apa yang disebut dengan kepuasan. Kebaikan adalah hal tabu, sedangkan kehidupan mereka berpedoman pada kejahatan. Mereka dengan sengaja menjadikan diri mereka sebagai lawan dari pahlawan.

Mereka musuh, penjahat, dan penebar kebencian.

Begitulah informasi yang menyebar luas perihal sebuah kota yang berada di pulau terpencil. Semua orang menelan informasi tersebut mentah-mentah, tanpa ada perdebatan. Tanpa ada pertanyaan lain yang diajukan perihal kebenarannya. Bagi mereka, informasi tersebut adalah fakta yang harus mereka terima. Hasilnya? Penduduk di kota tersebut bagaikan tumbal. Mereka disalahkan atas koyaknya dunia ini. Mereka dianggap sebagai manusia rendahan, berlevel lebih buruk dari yang terburuk. Ketika kasta turun tangan, penduduk pulau kewalahan, mengangkat bendera putih pada sang nasib malang yang disuguhkan.

* * *

Kota Akuma. Dinamakan demikian karena menjadi persemayaman keturunan iblis. Ada ciri khas dari mereka yang berdiam di sana. Semenjak beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu, manusia dengan rambut berwarna cerah disinyalir sebagai keturunan pahlawan. Mereka dipersilakan menghuni lokasi mana pun di berbagai negara dan kota. Mereka diperlakukan secara biasa, mendapatkan hak dan kewajiban layaknya rakyat jelata. Di sisi lain, ada orang yang terlahir dengan rambut dan mata berwarna gelap. Mereka dipercaya keturunan dari iblis. Mereka akan diasingkan, dibawa ke pulau terpencil dan diperlakukan secara istimewa dalam tanda kutip.

Adalah Hijikata Toushiro. Salah satu penduduk yang mendapat cap keturunan iblis. Di pulau yang tidak begitu besar, dia harus merasakan hidup berhimpitan dengan orang lain, menyantap hidangan tak seberapa yang sukar ditemukan. Terkadang, mereka bahkan harus berebut makanan, hasil dari tanaman yang mereka panen di sebidang tanah tak seberapa luas.

Pulau ini teramat menyedihkan. Bukan hanya karena ketersediaan air tawar dan lahan yang kian menipis, tapi juga karena perlakuan yang penduduk pulau terima. Manusia di luar sana akan menjadikan pulau ini sebagai bak sampah mereka. Pesawat berdatangan hanya untuk melemparkan berkarung-karung sampah, tanpa memandang bahwa ada manusia di bawah sana. Penghuni di pulau ini tak berbeda jauh dengan udara, dianggap tidak memiliki eksistensi dunia. Apa yang paling membuat Hijikata muak adalah arogansi manusia di luar sana, yang seenaknya mengecap manusia hanya dari fisik semata. Keyakinan bodoh.

Beberapa tahun lalu, Hijikata kehilangan kedua orangtuanya. Sebagai anak kecil, apa yang dilakukannya hanya patuh. Dia dan keluarganya tidak pernah menyimpan dendam atas kehidupan mereka yang berada di bawah taraf layak. Tidak. mereka bertiga mensyukuri kehidupan apa pun, bahkan panganan berupa tiga suap nasi basi saja masih mereka nikmati. Sejujurnya, Hijikata tidak mengerti kenapa mereka semua diperlakukan secara diskriminatif. Mungkin leluhur mereka benar sesosok iblis. Mungkin benar bahwa leluhur mereka pernah menciptakan bencana bagi umat manusia. Namun, apa hubungannya dengan mereka? Manusia yang terlahir kembar identik saja bisa berbeda, apalagi mereka yang hanya keturunan? Orangtuanya tidak pernah mengajarkan dia untuk membenci. Orangtuanya selalu mengajarkan Hijikata kebaikan. Penduduk lain pun tidak menyeramkan. Memang, ada saatnya mereka menjadi beringas ketika lapar, mereka bisa saling berebut. Namun, itu hanya karena mereka benar-benar kelaparan. Urusan perut yang membuat pikiran kusut. Ditambah, orangtua tentu akan mengedepankan jaminan urusan perut buah hati mereka. Sungguh, kondisi tersebut baginya hanya reaksi alamiah manusia. Naluri manusia untuk bertahan.

Ya, sampai beberapa tahun yang lalu, Hijikata masih memegang teguh prinsip bahwa dia bukanlah penyorak kejahatan. Andai saja dia tidak menemukan oangtuanya terbunuh, atau dibunuh, dengan cara yang tidak akan pernah bisa dia toleransi. Ayahnya hanyalah pria biasa. Tubuhnya kurus dan ringkih, tidak seimbang dengan tubuh yang menjulang, mengemis nutrisi. Pagi itu sang ayah meninggalkan kediaman, membiarkan Hijikata dalam kelonan sang ibu. Naas, pesawat dari luar pulau datang dan menurunkan banyak benda besar. Ayah Hijikata menjadi salah satu korban yang terkena benda-benda tersebut. Tak lama setelah itu, pesawat kembali berdatangan dengan membawa limbah kimia berbahaya. Limbah itu diijatuhkan dan memakan banyak korban jiwa, menghapus ribuan nyawa dalam sekejap mata. Hijikata yang kala itu berada di kediaman hanya terkena sedikit dampak limbah tersebut.

Hari itulah, Hijikata pikir, dia harus mengubah nasib dan idealismenya. Mulai saat itu, telur putih itu mulai membusuk, mulai menguarkan aroma tak sedapnya. Hijikata mengambil risiko, dia memutuskan untuk berenang menyeberang pulau. Penduduk lain meneriakinya gila, mencoba menahannya. Mereka bilang, semua penduduk yang mencoba lari dari pulau ini tak akan bisa bertahan hidup. Mereka akan kembali dalam wujud tulang-belulang atau mayat yang mengambang di permukaan laut. Namun, Hijikata tak lagi peduli pada apa pun, dia harus sampai ke sana. Ya, tidak peduli dia harus mati lalu bangkit kembali sebagai _zombie_ atau iblis, dia harus membuat manusia di luar sana membayar perbuatan mereka … secara setimpal.

* * *

Jika ditanya apakah keajaiban itu ada? Hijikata akan mengangguk mantap. Dia bisa sampai ke seberang pulau dalam waktu satu bulan. Hanya dengan menaiki benda yang rupanya tak lebih dari papan kecil selebar tubuhnya, pemuda berambut hitam pekat bertolak. Perjalanannya terhenti beberapa kali. Dia terbawa ombak, menemukan benda untuk ditumpangi, dan berhasil sampai ke lautan yang dijamah manusia sana. Dia menaiki sebuah kapal diam-diam, merekatkan tubuh layaknya cicak. Tubuh sang pemuda tak lagi mengenal dingin dan lelah, hanya ada keinginan untuk sampai ke sana.

Akalnya tak lagi jernih. Tubuh yang dipaksa untuk bergerak ketika seharusnya dia tergeletak tanpa daya membuat Hijikata tidak bisa lagi berkompromi dengan kondisi. Pengetahuan adalah hal langka bagi penduduk di pulaunya. Kata "pintar" rasanya tak pernah berlaku untuk menggambarkan daya pikir penduduk sana, termasuk dirinya. Maka dengan keterbatasan cara berpikir, Hijikata hanya bisa bertahan hidup dengan mengendalikan fisik. Dia bisa berganti busana dari pakaian koyak miliknya ke pakaian lain yang utuh dengan melucuti seorang pria. Tak lupa, beberapa benda di dalam pakaian tersebut pun turut dirampas sang pemuda. Dia menyelinap dari satu tempat ke tempat lain hingga sampai ke distrik ibukota.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Hijikata tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Pelacur, pengedar narkotika, dan berandalan berkumpul. Orang-orang yang justru menyia-nyiakan kehidupan yang penduduk pulaunya dambakan.

Di sanalah Hijikata berjumpa dengan pemuda bernama Okita. Pemuda yang menerima dirinya sebagai penduduk Akuma dan menawarkan cara balas dendam.

* * *

Beberapa bulan dan Hijikata menghabiskan setiap waktunya untuk melaksanakan misi yang diberikan Okita. Dia menjual narkotika, bermaksud menghancurkan penduduk sana. Dia menjual tubuhnya, bermaksud memperdayai pria dan wanita untuk memberikan akses melancarkan aksi. Dia bisa membeli senjata, bahkan peledak. Siang dan malam. Hijikata tak tahu lagi apa itu kebaikan atau apa itu kejahatan. Dia menjalani hari tanpa menggunakan akal sehatnya sama sekali. Baginya setiap detik terasa sama, hanya ada dirinya dengan aroma obat. Setiap detik terasa sama, hanya ada dirinya dengan erangan di antara kenikmatan. Setiap detik terasa sama, hanya ada suara senjata yang beradu.

Gelap mata, Hijikata tidak menyoal kenapa Okita dan beberapa orang lain membantunya. Meski dalam hati, sang pemuda berkelereng hitam heran dengan bantuan yang dia terima. Mereka tidak mengalami pengalaman sepertinya. Penderitaan penduduk Akuma jelas tidak akan pernah bisa disandingkan dengan penderitaan penduduk di luar pulau apa pun takaran yang dipergunakan. Bagi Hijikata, penduduk di luar pulau seharusnya berkaca pada penduduk Akuma. Mereka seharusnya mejadi baik karena lingkungan mereka tidak seburuk lingkungan Akuma. Hijikata memilih merapatkan bibir. Dia tidak perlu ikut campur dengan urusan Okita atau yang lain, yang terpenting tujuan mereka sama dan mereka bekerja sama untuk mencapainya.

Ketika malam menjemput bulan, Hijikata mulai menjalankan sebuah aksi besar. Dia meledakkan banyak tempat, melepas tembakan pada penduduk sipil, dan menebarkan histeris ketakutan di sana. Kelereng hitamnya tidak memancarkan emosi. Dia membiarkan senjata dan peledak menyalak bersahut-sahutan. Dibantu dengan beberapa rekan, termasuk Okita, malam itu Hijikata merasa dirinya telah menggenggam dunia. Malam itu, Hijikata merasa arwah orangtua dan penduduk pulau bisa pergi ke alam baka dengan tenang.

Beberapa hari setelah aksi teror berlangsung, Hijikata dan komplotannya berhasil dibekuk. Mereka dibawa ke persidangan, diinterogasi macam-macam, sampai akhirnya, putusan sidang bersuara. Hukuman mati tengah menantinya. Hijikata tidak lagi bisa bertemu dengan Okita untuk ucapan terima kasih. Dia tidak bisa lagi meminta sebatang rokok pada Matsudaira. Hari-hari ketika dia berkumpul bersama rekan-rekan yang dikenalnya di sini telah usai. Tirai kehidupannya siap untuk ditutup. Hijikata tidak gentar. Sebaliknya, dia merasa antusias. Babak lain yang menantinya adalah alam sana. Dia bisa bertemu kembali dengan orangtua yang dia rindukan dan penduduk Akuma.

Mata hitam sang pemuda memandang lurus pada selembar kertas, tempat jemarinya menari bersama sebuah pena. Tinta mengalir, membentuk garis-garis bermakna. Wasiat yang ditulisnya. Surat terakhir darinya. Hijikata tidak memiliki siapa pun di dunia ini. Namun, penjaga tetap menitahkannya untuk menulis surat wasiat. Memutar otak yang tak seberapa berguna, sang pemuda akhirnya menyelesaikan beberapa kalimat. Sepucuk surat telah selesai dibuat. Kini, tinggal menanti saat nadinya dibuat sekarat.

Tubuh Hijikata lalu dibawa kembali ke dalam jeruji besi, menyisakan amplop yang masih tergeletak di atas meja usang. Ketika tubuh pemuda yang dibalut baju tahanan tidak lagi mengisi ruangan, lima jemari menyentuh ujung amplop. Surat di dalamnya dikeluarkan.

 _ **Ayah dan Ibu, waktuku akan segera tiba. Aku akan menyusul kalian, jadi tunggulah aku. Kita akan bersama lagi. Tunggulah aku. Aku tidak sabar menantikannya.**_

* * *

Meski ditarik paksa ke dekat tiang, tak ada ringisan yang lolos melalui celah bibir Hijikata. Sang pemuda tampak tenang, hendak menyongsong kematian di antara cuaca yang membagikan hujan. Butiran air langit yang mengetuk sekujur tubuhnya membuat sang pemuda tersenyum tipis. Ini aneh. Seharusnya, dia tidak dapat lagi merasakan apa pun. Mental dan raganya telah mati jauh sebelum ajal yang nyata bertandang. Seharusnya, rintik hujan yang tidak begitu deras tidak akan membuat sang pemuda menggigil. Namun, hari ini Hijikata merasakan cuaca dingin menusuk kulitnya. Hari ini, Hijikata merasakan air merembes ke dalam pori-porinya.

"Bawa masuk Okita!" Seseorang meneriakkan satu nama, disusul nama lain yang dikenal Hijikata.

Sang pemuda berkelereng hitam menengok ke kiri dan kanan, mencari kemungkinan sang pemuda berambut cokelat berada di sisinya. Kain membungkam penglihatannya. Dia tak tahu. Dia tidak bisa memperkirakan di mana sang rekan. Yang Hijikata ketahui, algojo telah menarik pelatuknya, membahanakan peluru yang diluncurkan. Teriakan kesakitan terdengar. Hijikata mengenal suara ini, milik Matsudaira. Pria tua itu menyumpahi mereka semua sebelum suara petir menggelegar dan enyah bersamaan dengan suaranya. Kali ini, peluru lain terdengar. Detik demi detik, telinga sang pemuda diperdengarkan irama kematian, nada akhir yang dilantunkan manusia. Hingga akhirnya, samar, dia mendengar nama "Hijikata" disebut. Sorak-sorai beberapa orang terdengar. Mereka mengatainya dengan "iblis" atau semacamnya.

Sang pemuda membatin, 'Akhirnya, waktuku tiba.'

Sebelum pelatuk diletuskan, Hijikata merasa posisi tubuhnya dibetulkan seseorang. Dengan lembut, jemari itu menelusuri pinggang dan bahu sang pemuda. Siapakah algojo ini?

"Jangan khawatir," bisik sang algojo, tepat di telinga Hijikata. Suara _baritone_ itu terdengar menenangkan, seperti doa.

Ketika jemari itu tak lagi mendaratkan sentuhan, Hijikata kian mendekati ajalnya. Namun, sang pemuda tercengang. Bebunyian peluru yang keras tidak membuatnya merasakan sakit. Apakah tubuhnya kembali kebal? Namun, kenapa dia masih bisa merasa kedinginan?

"Hijikata sudah mati!" Suara _baritone_ itu berseru lantang. Hijikata ingin berteriak. Namun, suara langkah kaki yang mendekat membuatnya menutup bibir.

Usapan di mahkota gulitanya membuat Hijikata nyaris menengadah andai saja suara yang sama tidak memberi perintah.

"Jangan bergerak atau mengeluarkan suara."

* * *

"Bukalah matamu."

Hijikata menurut. Dia mengerjap beberapa kali. Pandangan yang sebelumnya tampak buram semakin terlihat jelas. Rambut putih menarik perhatiannya. Sang pemuda lalu menurunkan tatapan dan bertemu dengan wajah seseorang.

Hijikata menyadari bahwa di dadanya terpasang sesuatu. Jantungnya tidak bisa ditembus peluru karena dipasangi antipeluru oleh Gintoki ketika sang pemuda berambut putih mengikatnya ke tiang.

"Kau … algojo, bukan? Kenapa kau—"

"—Aku membaca suratmu."

Bola mata Hijikata membelalak lebar.

Pemuda berambut putih itu bersimpuh di depan Hijikata, menggenggam kedua tangannya.

"Kau harus hidup, Hijikata-kun. Ada hal lain yang harus kaulakukan. Demi orangtuamu, terlebih dirimu sendiri. Jika mati, yang kau dapat hanyalah kedamaian palsu. Kau terlalu baik untuk mati dalam tipu daya dunia fana ini."

* * *

Tangan putih Hijikata meraba-raba, mencari sebuah benda. Ketika merasakan tekstur kasar, khas benda yang dicarinya, dia menarik benda tersebut. Beberapa piring yang masih basah menjadi objek yang dipandanginya. Hijikata bertanya-tanya, apa yang sedang dia lakukan? Dia seharusnya telah mendapatkan hukuman mati. Namun, seorang algojo berambut putih menempatkan dia pada keadaan lain yang tak pernah dia duga. Dia tinggal di sebuah apartemen dan melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga. Lebih mengherankannya lagi, aktivitas ini telah dia jalani selama satu minggu! Satu minggu dan dia tidak menolak apa pun yang Gintoki perintahkan!

Gintoki adalah nama dari sang algojo yang membawanya kabur kemari. Sakata Gintoki. Hijikata tak tahu alasan apa yang membuat sang pemuda bersuara _baritone_ harus repot-repot melalaikan tugas untuk membunuhnya dan justru menyelamatkan sang target dari hukuman mati. Dia pembunuh! Gintoki tentu lebih tahu perihal dirinya. Sang algojo tentu tahu kejahatan apa saja yang telah dia perbuat! Apa alasannya?

Pemuda berambut putih itu bahkan mewarnai rambut Hijikata menjadi putih. Bagi Hijikata, ini hal yang baru. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa warna rambut manusia bisa diubah. Meski merasa aneh setiap kali melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin, Hijikata tidak mengajukan protes.

* * *

Hari ini, Gintoki membawa sang pemuda ke permakaman. Dua makam menyambutnya. Satu nama yang sama di dua nisan tersebut mengusik pikiran sang pemuda.

"Ini makam Okita Shougo. Rekanmu. Di sisinya makam Okita Mitsuba yang tak lain adalah kakak perempuan Shougo. Mitsuba dan Shougo yatim piatu. Mitsuba mampu membiayai Shougo dengan menjual dirinya sendiri. Dia terjebak dalam dunia hitam. Dia terlena oleh ilusi yang ditawarkan obat-obatan terlarang dan menjadi ketagihan. Shougo membenci dunia karena itu. Dia masuk ke dunia hitam dan merusak banyak orang, seperti dunia yang merusak Mitsuba."

Hijikata terdiam. Gintoki tampaknya masih ingin mengutarakan sesuatu.

"Dia bukanlah orang baik. Jika iya, seharusnya dia mengecat rambutmu menjadi putih agar jati dirimu sebagai penduduk Akuma tidak diketahui dan mengarahkanmu pada jalan hidup yang lebih baik. Namun, dia justru menyeretmu ke lembah hitam. Dia bukan orang baik."

Gintoki kali ini menoleh pada Hijikata, mengulaskan senyuman tipis pada sang pemuda berkelereng hitam.

"Namun, orang yang tidak baik itu menuliskan namamu dalam surat wasiatnya. Dia meminta maaf karena membawamu pada ajal. Dia meminta maaf karena tidak memiliki gagasan lain yang lebih baik untukmu. Di dalam wasiatnya, dia mengharapkan keajaiban yang bisa melarikanmu dari kematian."

Sang pemuda dengan _yukata_ hitam tercenung.

"Jika ingin balas dendam, lakukanlah hal lain. Aku memiliki gagasan yang lebih baik untukmu. Karena itulah Hijikata-kun, dengarkanlah saranku. Ikutilah ideku ini."

* * *

Sepuluh tahun. Jangka waktu satu dekade bukanlah jangka waktu yang singkat. Ada banyak perubahan yang terjadi di dunia ini dalam waktu tersebut. Gintoki mengarahkan Hijikata pada banyak hal baru. Gintoki tahu, Hijikata memiliki rasa keadilan yang bahkan jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Hijikata adalah potensi bagi dunia ini yang sayang untuk disia-siakan hanya karena nasib malang. Gintoki ingin menjadi keajaiban itu dan mewadahi sang potensi, memoles dan mempersiapkannya untuk sebuah kursi yang kelak akan dia duduki.

Kini, Hijikata menjadi bagian dari dewan penasehat. Dia memulai banyak proyek yang memanfaatkan sumber daya manusia secara optimal. Penduduk Akuma bahkan dilibatkan semenjak beberapa tahun ke belakang. Meski dalam pengawasan dan masih terisolasi, setidaknya penduduk Akuma tidak perlu kesulitan mencari panganan. Sandang dan pangan mereka terjamin. Sebuah jembatan bahkan dibangun untuk menghubungkan Akuma dengan kota lain.

* * *

Sampai saat ini, Hijikata tidak mengerti kenapa Gintoki bisa sebaik ini padanya. Pemuda berambut putih ikal itu belum pernah meminta imbalan apa pun, tidak dalam bentuk status atau materi. Gintoki hanya meminta Hijikata untuk tetap tinggal bersamanya. Tentu saja Hijikata menyanggupi permintaan tersebut. Permintaan yang amat kecil tersebut. Yang Hijikata tidak mengerti adalah alasan kenapa Gintoki terkadang memasang ekspresi sendu. Yang Hijikata tidak mengerti adalah alasan kenapa Gintoki terkadang meminta maaf padanya.

Hijikata berjalan melewati koridor demi koridor dan memutar kenop pintu. Dia melepaskan dasi hitam yang membelit kerahnya. Kemudian, sang pemuda berjalan ke dekat jendela, menghampiri sosok pemuda berambut ikal yang tertidur pulas dalam keadaan tubuh menelungkup di atas meja. Sosok gintoki tampak terlelap. Wajahnya memantulkan cahaya rembulan dari luar sana. Hijikata tersenyum tipis. Dia menarik selimut dari atas ranjang, menutupi tubuh Gintoki.

Tanpa ada frasa yang meleleh dari lidah, Hijikata membiarkan jemarinya yang bicara, mengelus helaian serupa salju itu dengan lembut.

* * *

Hijikata merasa puas. Di ibukota, dia bisa melihat penduduk Akuma berkeliaran tanpa pengawalan. Di kota-kota lain, penduduk Akuma tersebar untuk menjalani kehidupan. Mereka telah memperoleh kebebasan. Mereka bukanlah iblis. Mereka adalah manusia. Hijikata paham, ada sebagian paradigma penduduk yang masih menganggap bahwa penduduk Akuma benar keturunan iblis dan jahat. Namun, Hijikata tidak berhenti sampai di situ saja. Dia terus mengkampanyekan kesetaraan bagi penduduk Akuma dan penduduk di luar Akuma. Hingga akhirnya, Hijikata tahu bahwa dia sudah bisa menarik napas lega.

Sang pemuda tidak berkata apa pun pada Gintoki sebelum memutuskan hal ini. Jika tahu, Gintoki pasti akan menentangnya. Oleh karena itu, konferensi pers digelar tanpa pemberitahuan pada sang pemuda ikal terlebih dahulu. Konferensi pers ini dihadiri banyak jurnalis, diliput di seluruh media, baik dalam maupun luar negeri. Kali ini, Hijikata akan menyudahi semuanya.

Sang pemuda mengembuskan napas sesaat sebelum melangkah masuk ke ruang konferensi. Ambut putihnya kembali menjadi warna hitam legam. Pertanyaan telah diajukan wartawan, bahkan sebelum sesi tanya-jawab dimulai.

"Aku ingin jujur pada kalian semua. Namaku bukanlah Mayora. Namaku Hijikata Toushiro. Aku penduduk Akuma dan jika melihatku seperti ini, kalian mungkin akan ingat bahwa aku adalah terpidana mati. Aku telah melakukan banyak kejahatan. Namun, itu semua kulakukan karena kalian tidak memperlakukan penduduk Akuma sebagaimana manusia memperlakukan manusia lainnya. Sekalipun keturunan iblis, sekalipun orang jahat, kami tetap manusia. Sama seperti kalian, kami melakukan kesalahan dan kebaikan berselingan. Aku ada di sini untuk menyerahkan diri. Aku harus menebus dosaku. Aku harus menerima hukumanku."

Riuh-riuh wartawan memenuhi seisi ruangan. Hijikata berusaha tetap tenang. Beberapa bulan yang lalu, dia telah menyerahkan diri pada kepolisian. Namun, penyerahan dirinya diiringi beberapa prasyarat. Pertama, Hijikata meminta proyek penyetaraan bagi penduduk Akuma tetap berjalan atau akan ada iblis sesungguhnya yang terbangun di antara diskriminasi tersebut. Mereka tak seharusnya memupuk bibit iblis. Kedua, Hijikata meminta agar Gintoki tidak dihukum apa pun. Hijikata tidak mengenal Gintoki. Melalui rekam jejak Gintoki yang Hijikata baca, karier sang pemuda amat mulus. Oleh karenanya, Hijikata berharap pemerintah memaklumi satu noda yang dia buat. Ketiga, Hijikata ingin dimakamkan di Akuma, tempat ayah dan ibunya dibaringkan.

Meski berujung ricuh dan tidak kondusif, toh, Hijikata dan pemerintah telah mempersiapkan hari ini dengan matang. Sesungguhnya, kepolisian dan pemerintah tidak lagi ambil pusing dengan hukuman mati bagi Hijikata. Area yang menjadi target Hijikata terdahulu adalah area yang memang akan dibumihanguskan dalam waktu dekat dan Hijikata telah mencuri _start_. Namun, pemuda berponi v itu bersikukuh. Dia ingin dirinya mendapat hukuman sepatutnya.

* * *

Sang _oogushi_ telah memperkirakan bahwa Gintoki menonton tayangan konferensi pers tadi siang. Besok eksekusi akan dilakukan. Hijikata hanya meminta agar dia bisa melewatkan malam ini dengan Gintoki untuk terakhirkalinya. Kepulangan sang pemuda disambut sosok pemuda ber- _yukata_ putih. Hijikata telah mempersiapkan diri untuk berkonfrontasi dengan Gintoki. Namun, hatinya tidak siap dengan kejutan ini.

"Hijikata-kun, maafkan aku."

Bola mata sang pemuda berkelereng hitam melebar. Gintoki berdiri di hadapannya tentu hal biasa. Namun, satu hal yang membuat lidahnya kelu adalah pemandangan asing yang dia tangkap. Rambut Gintoki … berwarna hitam. Hijikata menelisik benda di tangan Gintoki. Cairan untuk mengembalikan warna rambut ke warna semula.

"Gintoki, kau …?"

"Aku dan keluargaku bertahun-tahun hidup dengan menipu orang-orang. Kami mengabaikan penduduk Akuma dan menikmati kehidupan palsu kami di sini. Orangtuaku tidak bisa menghentikan usulan petinggi untuk menjatuhkan limbah kimia dan sampah lain di Akuma. Mereka akhirnya patuh … dan menyesal. Penyesalan yang menggentayangi itu membuat mereka memilih melarikan diri. Aku menemukan mereka berdua menggantung diri di kediamanku. Kediaman yang kutinggalkan. Maafkan aku."

Linangan air mata yang menelusuri lekuk wajah Gintoki membuat Hijikata tidak berpikir dua kali untuk menghampiri sang pemuda dan mendekapnya.

"Aku menjadikanmu sebagai pionku. Pion untuk menebus penyesalan orangtuaku dan kekecewaanku. Aku berkilah bahwa alasanku menyelamatkanmu adalah demi dirimu, padahal bukan. Alasan kenapa aku menyelamatkanmu tidak lain adalah untuk diriku sendiri."

Dua pasang bola mata bertemu. Satu mulut mengulaskan senyuman teduh. Hijikata orangnya. Dia membingkai wajah Gintoki, membenturkan dahinya ke dahi sang pemuda. Cukup keras hingga kening keduanya tampak kemerahan.

"Jika menyesal, lakukanlah sesuatu untukku."

* * *

Hijikata bersimpuh. Tubuhnya diikat ke tiang. Di depannya, Gintoki berdiri, tanpa topeng yang menutup wajahnya. Hari ini, eksekusi mati bagi Hijikata akan dilangsungkan dan sesuai permintaan terakhir sang pemuda, Gintoki-lah yang bertugas sebagai algojo. Demikian dengan Gintoki, demikian dengan Hijikata. Pemuda berambut hitam itu tidak mengenakan penutup mata. Kelereng hitamnya menatap lurus pada bola mata Gintoki.

Identitas Gintoki sebagai penduduk Akuma terkuak. Beberapa orang tidak mempermasalahkannya, sedangkan sebagian mengeluarkan kata-kata tidak pantas. Kali ini, keduanya menajdi objek banyak pasang mata. Dua sosok pemuda berambut hitam dari tanah asli yang sama. Keduanya bertarung dengan diri mereka sendiri, bertarung dengan kehidupan. Kini, keduanya disatukan dalam satu tempat yang ironisnya menyatakan bahwa mereka tidak bisa menang dari satu hal … dari takdir.

"Ada kata-kata terakhir?" Tanya sang Sakata seraya mengarahkan pelatuk ke sasaran.

Hijikata dan Gintoki sama-sama tersenyum.

" **Terima kasih dan selamat tinggal.** "

Publik dibuat terhenyak. Kalimat tadi tidak semata diucapkan Hijikata, tapi juga Gintoki. Keduanya berterima kasih dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan berbarengan. Publik menjadi saksi eksekusi mati pertama sepanjang sejarah yang begitu mengharukan. Gintoki tahu, Hijikata tetap ingin dieksekusi. Gintoki tahu, dia tidak rela jika Hijikata dieksekusi orang lain. Memang menyakitkan, tapi Gintoki ingin menjadi orang yang mengambil kehidupan Hijikata. Hidup Hijikata selama beberapa tahun ke belakang adalah miliknya dan tetap miliknya, maka biarkan dia pula yang merenggut kehidupan tersebut.

Pelatuk ditarik. Bunyi tembakan terdengar. Kali ini, tubuh Hijikata benar-benar ambruk. Namun, Gintoki secepat kilat berlari menangkap tubuh Hijikata. Pemuda berambut ikal itu mendekap tubuh pendamping hidupnya selama beberapa tahun ini. Ketika publik dan penjaga di sana berpikir bahwa Gintoki akan serta-merta menggotong jasad Hijikata, mereka keliru. Gintoki membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Hijikata. Dalam sekelebat waktu, senjata api telah berada di pelipis sang pemuda ikal. Bunyi tembakan kedua terdengar dan sosok lain di sisi Hijikata pun tumbang.

Awalnya, Gintoki dan Hijikata bukanlah siapa pun. Mereka hanya salah satu dari banyaknya manusia di dunia ini. Namun, kejadian ini membuat nama mereka sanggup menggegerkan dunia. Orang yang dunia musuhi. Orang yang dunia anggap sebagai keturunan iblis, rupanya menjadi orang yang mempertontonkan sikap alami manusia; kebaikan, ketulusan, dan cinta. Mereka lahir dari cinta dan kembali dengan cinta. Dari sebutan iblis menjadi bak malaikat.

Kemudian, sebuah tayangan memperdengarkan pesan terakhir Gintoki pada Hijikata.

" _Hijikata-kun, waktuku akan segera tiba. Aku akan menyusul kalian, jadi tunggulah aku. Kita akan bersama lagi. Tunggulah aku. Aku tidak sabar menantikannya._ _"_

Pesan terakhir Gintoki … sama persis dengan pesan terakhir Hijikata. Keduanya menginginkan kematian dan pertemuan lain di dunia yang menjanjikan keabadian. Peran mereka telah selesai di dunia ini, maka biarkan mereka beristirahat dari tugas mereka sebagai manusia.

 **Fin**

* * *

— _Thank you!_

(Grey Cho, 2016)


End file.
